Weevil Loves Ronnie
by Virg
Summary: one shot from Weevil's point of view. set in the beginning of season 2. Just a snapshot of Weevil's views on Veronica as he sits with her.


**Author's notes: **this is set in the beginning of season 2. Set from Weevil's point of view.

**Weevil loves Ronny**

You know, I always hated Veronica Mars. She's an oh-niner and probably will always be one. But last year when she was outcasted by everyone 'cause of her Dad trying to blame the Kane's for Lily's death, she changed. She was a mouse before. Now, she's ballsy and doesn't care what people think of her. And that's exactly what I like in a woman.

But deep down, I know she cares what people think of her. Or at least, she cares what I think of her. It was bad enough she started dating that idiot Logan, but now that senior year's started up and I see her going out with that Dunk'n Donut, it just makes me mad!

That day I saw her at the gas station, just before the bus crash, I gave her a piece of my mind. If she was going to go back to being an oh-niner, then we were going to have a problem. It's not like we were ever friends, but I'd say we'd always had an 'arrangement' or a neutral stance towards each other. When she missed her bus, I was glad.. thinking maybe I'd finally get the chance to have an excuse for her to have her hands on me as she rode on the back of my bike. But instead, I was too pissed off at her and drove off, leaving her in the lurch.

But the girl had helped me out so much, and was even tutoring me in algebra that I felt.. obligated to go back and get her. Letting her ride on the back of my bike made me wish she wasn't an oh-niner.. or that I could be one.. hang on.. scratch that. I could NEVER be one of those pansy-boy oh-niners.. Then when we saw that the bus had driven over the cliff, she ran straight to Duncan! I would have been a lot angrier if I wasn't also in shock over the bus driving over the cliff.

Now, having been kicked out of the PCH gang- _MY_ PCH gang.. I've got nowhere to go. No friends to hang out with. And when I get my hands on Felix.. but that's a story for another day..

Right now it's lunchtime at school and for some reason, Veronica's by herself at the lunch table. I'd heard through the grapevine that she and Duncan had a fight this morning, so that might explain it. But her afro-haired sidekick isn't with her either.. I'm gonna go see what's up.

I walk up to her table and she sees me coming. "So what mysteries have you come to ask me to solve today?" She said sarcastically as she plunged her fork into her fruit salad.

"Well, hello to you too, Nancy Drew," I replied as I sat at the table. God she looks beautiful. If only the world was different I would have made a move on her by now. Weevil may be an outcast, but he's no idiot to go for oh-niner girls. But at the same time.. Veronica wasn't really an oh-niner..

"What's up?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "Nothing. Just came for a little chat," I replied.

Veronica paused with the fruit piece on her fork poised just before her open mouth. It was as if someone had hit pause on a TV remote. "A _chat_?" She echoed with that hint of sarcasm that we all know and love. "No 'can you get me out of a jam?", no 'can you do me a favour?', etcetera?"

I just sat there, smirking at her. I'd gotten used to her sarcasm. I'd grown to love it over this last year. I leaned back and shrugged. "Aren't we allowed to chat these days?"

Veronica raised an eyebrow at me. Damn, I love that look. She thinks she's all Nancy Drew when she does that. Yes, I know who Nancy Drew is! I'm not a complete idiot!

I can tell she's calculating my words in her head. She's trying figure out why I'm sitting here with her and not asking her for anything. Well, at least she doesn't know I really do want something.

I want _her_.. Only I'll never tell.

Veronica finally remembered her fruit salad and finally began eating again. "I guess you're right," she replied, with a mouth full of food. I could tell from her voice that she was just playing along. She and I both know that we could never be friends. And I especially know that as much as I'd love to be with her. It'd never happen. We lived two completely different lives. We were different people. But that's what I loved about her.

I sighed and stood up. "Well, it was nice talkin' to ya," I replied. "Cya tonight, Veronica," I said as I walked off. The poor girl was left dumbfounded at the picnic table. Her mouth was probably wide open, but I didn't turn around to check. I have a reputation to protect, ya know! Weevil cant look like one of those dopey womaniser oh-niners! I'm too cool to turn around and check if she's staring at me.

Why am I seeing her tonight, you may ask. She's tutoring me in algebra remember? Who would have thought I'd look forward to studying so much. It's not the maths that makes me look forward to tonight, I tell ya that. I love it because I get to have some one on one time with the blonde bombshell. I'll never tell her though. I'll never tell anyone.. _ever_.

----

**Author's notes:** so what do you all think?? hope ya'll like it!


End file.
